This is all FaceBook's fault! II
by Lu82
Summary: muse. BellDom. There's an Italian game on FB, a Muse-related game and choosing among numbers, songs, dates ecc, you create some funny  no-sense  sentences.  This is my first result:  I screamed 'Wanker' at SpiderDom, because Dom is on Twitter


**Pairing: try to guess… 3**

**Setting: Los Angeles. Summer 2011**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Never happened. We don't own/know Muse and the people around them and we write just for fun!  
><strong>Feedback<strong>: Yes, please, it would make me sooooo happy! ^^  
><strong>Genre<strong>: fluff, dementia, slice of life  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG I guess.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> No way! This is just too crazy to ask someone to beta it, so sowwy for my mistakes

**Summary**: Facebook curses everyone, only a few lucky ones can save themselves from its clutches.  
>And when you get bored you happen to find entertaining a stupid game you found on facebook, you let your friend know about it, too.. and together you decide to write something about it. This is the result!<br>**Prompt** II: there's an Italian game on Facebook, a Muse-related game and choosing among numbers, songs, dates and other stuff, you create some funny (sometimes no-sense) sentences. This is my first result:  
><span>I screamed 'Wanker' at SpiderDom, because Dom is on Twitter<span>

**Shame on you**

"Shame on you!"

"Geez, Matt, what kind of education did you receive? And to think that we both attended the same school!" Dom grumbles, as he opens the door and invites him in, as a proper master of the house.

"Usually, people start a conversation with something like 'How are you?', 'How is going the life in your new house? Do you miss your old one?' or again 'Oh my, that flower vase on the console near the entrance is so lovely!'" Dom goes on.

"I could never ever say such a stupid thing like 'Oh my, that flower vase on the console near the entrance is so lovely!'" the brunet protests lively, as he takes a look around, recording in his mind every change that his mate did in the furnishing since his last visit.

"You have some good points." Dominic ruefully recognises.

"Anyway… shame on you!" Matthew adds to it.

"For what?" Dom begins to lose his patience.

"Oh, please, don't act dumb. You know perfectly well for what!" the frontman crosses his arms on his chest, challenging the blond with his look. "How could you think that I wouldn't have found that out?"

In the meantime, Dominic inspects in his mind all the possible reasons why Matthew should be mad at him.

- _Did I borrow one of his T-shirts and I spoiled it? Nope, I don't think so… maybe it's because of a T-shirt that I didn't give back to him… well, after all, there's a T-shirt that I didn't give back to him… but it's so nice to hold it tight to my chest and fall asleep with his aroma when he's not with me_ - he reckons.

"It's because of your T-shirt, isn't it?" he asks him.

"Which T-shirt?" the brunet frowns.

"You know, the one that you wore at the NME Awards when they interviewed us and we were dead drunk, that white T-shirt with light blue strips and the red heart in the middle, with the German writings inside. The one that… after that interview… in my room.. with the finger-award .. you know… Well, maybe you're looking for it and you can't find it anywhere, because you don't know that… I kept it," the drummer wavers, letting his mind be overshadowed by those pleasant memories that alcohol didn't delete, no matter how much alcohol there was in their veins.

"Oh!" Matt wavers the same way, scratching his nape and staring at an undefined spot in the ceiling. "Nope. That T-shirt… you can keep it, I mean I hoped you still had it. You know, that night, in your room… I forgot my T-shirt there the morning after, but I did it on purpose." he murmurs in a ghostly whisper, almost as if he was scared to express his feelings way too much, before he found again the courage to the look of his band mate… and life's mate, too, no matter all the obstacles in the two lovers' walk.

The only answer Matt gets from his life's mate is the sweetest of his smiles.

"Shame on you, because you were trying to make me change topic!" Matt 'attacks ' him again, deciding that fluffy-time is over.

"How am I supposed to? I don't even know what the hell is the topic that I have to make you change!" Dominic tries to make him be reasonable.

"Yeah, sure, like you didn't know!" the singer insists, stubbornly, as he scratches his head, nervously.

"You're impossible!" the percussionist snorts, before coming back to his own mental list.

_- Okay, it wasn't that. So what? Did I forgot to send to him a present and a congratulations card for his son's birth? Nope, I did it, mine were the biggest present and the nicest card. Besides, I didn't even make fun not even once about the name he chose for the baby, quite the contrary… I like it a lot!_ - he reckons.

"To pretend that I don't exist won't save you!" the brunet warns him.

"I'm not pretending that you don't exist, I'm just thinking, because, contrary to you, I happen to manage to do that sometimes!" the other strikes back, pungent.

"Ah-ah, very funny. How the bloody hell can you pretend that nothing happened? Did you really think that I would have never found out your dirty secret? Did you really think you could go on ignoring it?" Matt persists.

"Listen, Bells, give me a break! Chill the fuck out! Why don't you reflect over all the secret plans of conquer and mind control that all the biggest world powers have, as I come back to my own thinking?" Dom urges him and it seems to work because Matt lounges on the cream coloured sofa, staring into the void, as his fingers torture his chin where the beginning of a rebel fuzz is already visible.

And Dom doesn't dislike it at all.

_- Not now. You have time later to rub yourself against that bristly chin, now come back to your priority!-_ he reproaches himself, sitting at the opposite side of the sofa, in order to analyse better the whole situation.

_-So… what should I be shameful for? What did he find out? Maybe he's hinting that I made him jealous, isn't he? Geez, he's as bold as brass! He had a son with a girl and he keeps swearing to me that she doesn't mean anything to him but she made him crazy with happiness for that baby… and I can't flirt a little with whoever I please? Let's see… Nic? Naaah, I haven't seen him for ages. Alex Kapranos… he's desperately in love with me, but it's not my fault, I didn't do anything to encourage him. Brandon Flowers? It's only a rumour, I've spoken with him only twice.. and look where some fans' fantasies can go!_ - the blond snickers softly, assuring that the brunet isn't looking at him.

_- It can't be Paris Hilton's brother, either… maybe he's mad at me because I'm a member of the Vicky Criers, is he? No way, he can't be jealous of them, I mean… Matthew, did you look at them? So no, it's not for jealousy… what the hell the reason is?-_ the drummer almost set his mind on fire, frustrated because he can't find the solution.

"Stop it, I give in. Truce. White flag!" Dominic surrenders.

"So what?" the brunet raises his eyebrow in a way that Dominic hardly can resist to, but it's not one of those occasions.

"So tell me what the reason is!"

"You know what? I could even sing it to you. _Shame on you, for thinking you were an exception_… " Matthew sings. "That song is so perfect for this moment," he goes on, with the amused attitude of who knowsthat he is ahead of someone else.

"Quit it, fucking quit it, matt, you'll end up making me have a fulminating migraine!" the blond snaps, exasperated, wrapping his temples with his hands.

Matthew is softened by that vision, but he can't allow himself to make a false step, so he maintains his cold and detached attitude.

"Fine, I'll tell you what. So much moral integrity… what did you say? 'No way, I won't ever fall in that trap, I won't follow the crowd, just like bloody load of sheep!' " the pianist mocks him. "And look at you, now. You have Twitter, too!" he accuses, pointing a finger at him.

Dom bursts out laughing.

"Oh, good Lord, I can't believe it. Is that the reason?"

"Do you think it's nothing?" Matt strikes back.

"Look, it was Tom's idea. He did the whole thing without my knowledge, during an afternoon when he didn't have anything better to fucking do. He could confirm it, if only he wasn't outside, taking Charlie out for his walk. However, it was the first thing I twittered that it was Tom to subscribe me, didn't you read it?" the blond defends.

"I don't care how, the main point is that now you have it and you're even using that, you've already learnt the twitter-slang. You're enjoying that, don't you dare to deny it!" the brunet comments, staring straight into Dom's eyes.

"Well, although I use it very rarely, it's not so bad…" the questioned guy admits, lowering his head.

"Ah-ah, you admitted that. Shame on you!" Matt repeats once again, getting up from the sofa and heading towards the door.

"Are you already going away?" Dom asks him, mirroring Matt's actions, but in his tone there's a hint of sadness and Matthew feels it.

"Yep. I know what I wanted to know," the frontman states, opening the door.

"Hey, SpiderDom," he calls him.

"Yeah?" Dom turns to him, hoping that his partner changed his mind.

Too bad that things are different.

"I can't believe it, you turned for real!" his best friend makes fun of him.

"Well, I would have turned even if you had called me _'love'!_" Dom makes Matt notice, resorting to the most lethal of his weapons: his pout.

"Blow below the belt, Dommie… " Matt murmurs, resting his head on the doorpost, with a melancholic look, staring at the drummer with eyes full of sweetness, but the spell is broken before the blond can take a step closer to the brunet.

"There's still one thing I have to say. No, two things." the guitarist resumes talking.

"What?" the percussionist wonders.

"The first thing is that…" the pianist whispers, taking big steps closer to his lover, until he's just a few inches from him, bringing one hand to Dom's extremely tanned face, caressing it and losing himself into those mesmerising grey-green eyes that now shine with exultance.

"… I couldn't leave without giving you at least one kiss," Matt concludes his sentences, smiling, before annihilating the ridiculous distance between them, sealing his lips to the soft and full ones of the blond who immediately parts them, giving his lover complete access.

Breaking their kiss temporarily, Dom parts, with the only purpose of rubbing his face against Matt's bristlier one, paying particular attention to his chin, his main target since Matt crossed the threshold.

Once he satisfied his needs well enough, with redder, bruised and scratched skin, but shamelessly happy, Dom kisses Matt on his mouth, as if there wasn't a tomorrow, pleased when he hears Matt moaning.

He's less pleased when, unwillingly, Matt ends their kiss and goes back to the door, saying goodbye to Dom with his look.

The mischievous and combative light shine again into his marvellous blue eyes.

"The second thing is… WANKER!" Matt screams, before running away.

_-What a dickhead. He'll never grow up!-_ Dominic thinks, shaking his head, amused.

About forty minutes after, his Iphone vibrates, warning him that he has got a text message.

Dominic smiles when he sees who the sender is and opens it, eager to read it.

'Dommie, love, turn the PC on and go to my twitter page, there's something for you. Yours. Matt.'

Dominic doesn't think twice and immediately turns the PC on, waiting impatiently for a certain page to appear, as in his mind a million of thoughts run.

_- Maybe he wrote something nice about me, maybe he wants to apologise for being such a jerk, maybe he wants to tell me that… -  
><em>  
>All his mental machination are brutally stopped once he sees that longed page and next to the avatar of that man who he loves so much, well aware that the feeling is mutual, but can also get on his nerves like nobody else, there's the infamous writing:<p>

**I screamed 'Wanker' at SpiderDom, because Dom is on Twitter**

_-What a fucking bastard!-_ Dom thinks, without managing to hide a smile.

_-Well, my dear Matthew, I swear that soon, very soon, I'll make you repent for this sentence, because I'm going to do something striking, something that will make you say how proud you are for having me in your band. You can bet my balls that I'm going to do that! -_

THE END

Hope you'll like, but if you don't tell me I will never know…


End file.
